


Ад Юрского периода

by The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [26]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Dimension Travel, Dinosaurs, Explicit Language, Fantastic, Hell, M/M, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Thriller, WTF Combat 2017, Wilderness Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Фантасмагория, в которой мы дали дорогу теории, будто миры, созданные творчеством, проникают друг в друга.Все совпадения с реальным положением дел в аду исключительно случайны.





	

— Мистер Робишо! Откройте глаза! Благодать-то вокруг какая, не иначе, мы в раю!

Гуди выполнил обращённую к нему просьбу и с трудом разомкнул веки. Он лежал на мхе, голова покоилась на чём-то твёрдом, а к лицу тянулась лиана с красивым, но каким-то неприятным цветком на конце. В райском саду, если это был он, росли громадные деревья со стволами, словно выточенными из камня, царили сырость, лишайники и странные звуки. Мимо цветка пролетело странное насекомое размером с небольшую крысу, цветок радостно раскрылся, вскинулся, хищно чавкнул… и крысонасекомое исчезло в глубинах нежно-розового соцветья.

— Полезнейшее растение, скажу я вам, мистер Робишо! Посадил такое в амбар с зерном — и никаких забот! Велик Господь, и твари Его мелкие и громадные воспевают грандиознейший замысел Создателя!

Гуди сел и повернул голову направо.

Рядом с ним сидел старый следопыт, ласково улыбался и любовно точил свой тесак.

— Это камень, — вслух рассудил Гуди, — я лежал на камне. У меня ничего не болит, а последнее, что я помню — колокольня. Билли говорит: «Я знал, что ты вернёшься», затем мы стреляем, я положил всех, кто гнался за Фарадеем. Потом заработал пулемёт. И ты попросил меня открыть глаза. Мы мертвы. Почему же я себя отлично чувствую, Джек?

— Воля Божия, мистер Робишо! Его милосердием приняты мы к престолу Святого Петра!

— Какая прекрасная идея. Мне она очень нравится, но это невозможно, я содомит.

Хорн потрясённо опустил тесак:

— Изыди!

— Ну, раз мы мертвы, какие секреты между покойниками? — Гуди встал, поднял лежавшее рядом ружьё, осмотрел патронташ и снова обратился к приятелю: — А раз уж мне Царствие Божие закрыто, а я здесь, как и ты, значит, мы не в раю.

Джек горестно замотал головой.

— Вот за какие такие прегрешения Господь оставил меня в аду, да еще с таким поганым безбожником?

— Джек, прекрати! Ты добыл триста индейских скальпов, среди них были женщины и дети, и достаёшь Господа идиотскими вопросами?!

— Пастор утверждал, что индейцы — не люди!

— И что убийство есть смертный грех, он тоже говорил!

Джек насупился:

— Не верю я, что убийство каких-то индейцев равно такому греху, как ваш.

— Твоё право. Только я убивал исключительно мужчин, и у них у всех было оружие.

— Ну, в конце концов, — вздохнул Джек, — не я буду вам судиёй. Вы теперь в руках Божьих. А раз угодно Ему, чтоб мы вместе предстали пред Его очами, так тому и быть!

— Весьма разумный подход, — Гуди кивнул и снова осмотрелся, — послушай, но в нашем положении есть кое-что хорошее! Нас здесь всего двое. Значит, наши друзья живы! Значит, мы победили! Значит, жив мой… — договорить он не успел.

— Гуди!

— О! — обрадовался Джек. — Это же Билли!

Гуди выронил ружьё и обернулся.

— Я обронил твою фляжку. Выскользнула из рук, — Билли в два прыжка оказался перед ним, опустился на колени и обнял ноги.

— Хоть вы и пидорасы, а меня почему-то на слезу пробило. Трогательно же, — старый следопыт промокнул глаза манжетом, — но, конечно, жалко Билли, молодой совсем.

Гуди стоял, положив руку на гладкие чёрные волосы, и думал, что куда бы они ни попали, эти минуты он в раю.

И тут Билли поднялся:

— Где мы?

— Полагаю, мы… — на этот раз прервали Хорна.

— В дерьме! В самой глубокой яме дерьма, которую я когда-либо видел! А вы даже не представляете всю глубину моего познания в вопросе попадания в дерьмо!

Лианы раздвинулись, и на поляну вывалился Фарадей.

— Я видел тварь, которая сожрала команду при пулемёте! Боже, какие кретины! Убегать по открытой местности от зверюги в дом величиной! Да я осчастливил их, когда взорвал!

— Тут водятся какие-то твари? — уточнил Билли. — Я никого не видел.

— Значит, их можно есть, — обрадовался Джек.

— Прости меня. Я уехал, но сердце чуть не разорвалось от тоски и страха потерять тебя, — Робишо нежно сжимал пальцы Билли: — Смотри, твои ножны пусты.

— Не страшно, булавка со мной. Я знал, что ты вернёшься.

— Они содомиты, не обращай внимания, Джо. Я знаю уже минут десять и почти совсем привык.

— Робишо сказал? — ехидно ухмыльнулся Джо. — Остальные привыкли ещё неделю назад.

— Богохульники, — не поверил Джек, но снова махнул рукой: — Так где мы?

— И что мы? — Робишо с усилием оторвался от вновь обретённого Билли и повернулся к друзьям: — Мы покойники? Тогда почему я хочу пить?

— А я жрать. И пить. Но я всё время хочу. И ещё трахаться. Но не сейчас. Может, — заволновался Фарадей, — я перестал быть мужчиной? — он сунул руку себе между ног. — Нет, всё нормально. Наверное, я просто всё ещё переживаю… а что я переживаю? Свою смерть?!

— Не при них! — драматичным шепотом попросил Джек.

Робишо покачал головой. Билли смотрел бесстрастно, как статуя.

Джо хмыкнул:

— Остынь, они всё равно что женаты. Давайте вернёмся к насущным вопросам.

— Разумно, — кивнул Гуди, — то, что мы живы, является ли бесспорным доказательством бытия Божьего, бессмертия души, существования множества материальных оболочек в множестве кругов ада… и где найти воду?

— Последнее, — поднял руку Билли, — вода, жильё и дрова. У меня есть спички.

— И у меня, — кивнул Фарадей, — даже кусок сигары сохранился.

— А седельных сумок нет, — огорчился Робишо, — жаль, там был мех с водой.

— Я милостью Господа не выпустил нож в смертный час свой, а тесак был за спиной! Спасибо тебе, Создатель! Но то, что я не держал в руках пушку, обидно, конечно.

— Джо, а с ублюдками, сожранными тварью, был пулемёт? — Гуди сунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда расчёску.

— Да! Но почему?

— Кто-то держался за пулемёт, когда ты взорвал их. Других объяснений у меня нет.

— В меня было воткнуто пять стрел! Хороших, смею заметить! Ими ещё стрелять и стрелять, где они? — проявил рачительность старый следопыт.

— А в Джо нет пуль, убивших его, и мы с Билли, как ты видишь, не нашпигованы металлом, — Гуди развёл руки в стороны, — одно понятно, мы попали сюда как были, в той одежде и с теми предметами, которые держали. А стрелы, думаю, ты и сам сможешь сделать.

— Он прав! Что значит учёный человек, хоть и пидорас! Всё объяснил! Я всё понял! Так где мы?

— В лесу, — буркнул Билли.

— Недалеко поляна с тварями, — Фарадей сплюнул, — и пулемёт. Ну, то, что от него осталось.

— Пригнись!

Фарадей мигом оказался на земле. Робишо вскинул ружьё, два раза выстрелил, и что-то позади Джо грохнулось, ломая тяжестью ветки.

— Вот ведь хрень Господня! — восхищённо всплеснул руками Хорн.

— Убил? — Джо сел и вытер пот со лба.

— Я проверю, — сказал Билли, жестом останавливая товарищей. Он раздвинул ветки, проскользнул за них и минуту спустя свистнул. Друзья продрались сквозь кусты и увидели его стоящим над помесью гигантского цыплёнка, крокодила и ящерицы.

— В глаза стрелять — самое верное, — Джек одобрительно кивнул, — тварь смертная, это хорошо!

— Но если она смертная, то и мы тоже, — пробормотал Гуди, присев над чудовищем и рассматривая его когти, — это неприятно.

— Нужно достать пулемёт. Это разумно, — подытожил Билли.

— Пулемёт никто не съест, — Фарадей потёр руки, — а вот этого ублюдка индейки — запросто! А между тем, добыча наша. Хоть я и выступил приманкой. Думаете, эта тварь съедобна?

— Я каджун. Мы едим крокодилов.

— Я китаец. Мы едим кузнечиков.

— Я не буду рассказывать, что мне приходилось есть, — внезапно покраснел Джек.

— Я ирландец. Дальше продолжать не буду, и так всё понятно. Кто её разделает?

— Отрублю ей ногу, подожжём бревно и запечём на углях, с остальным запасом продовольствия разберёмся позднее, — Джек достал тесак, — вы с Билли соберите веток, а вы, мистер Робишо, не отвлекайтесь на ерунду, охраняйте нас.

Гуди кивнул.

Лес темнел. Несколько раз мимо них величественно проползали мохнатые стоножки, один раз проскакал табун существ, похожих на муравьёв, но размером с крупного зайца. К их добыче иногда подлетали неприятные крылатые недокрокодилы, но дым и огонь держали их в отдалении. Билли выжал изо мха полшляпы воды; жилистая и невкусная, но вполне съедобная нога запеклась, Джо нарубил тесаком Хорна папоротника на подстилку и заточил кольев на хоть какое-то ограждение, и теперь друзья сидели на поляне вокруг костра, слушали звуки леса и размышляли о планах на будущее. Вопреки всему, планы у покойников были, и будущее не рисовалось им сколько-нибудь ужасным.

— Жить можно, — Фарадей дожевал свою порцию и теперь выковыривал волокна сухого мяса, застрявшие между зубами. — Надо завялить остатки, некоторое время продержимся.

Билли поворошил палкой угли в костре и сощурился, глядя куда-то между чёрных ветвей.

— Воздух пахнет так упоительно, он свежий и влажный. Может, где-то рядом река. Не находите? — Гуднайт потянулся и посмотрел на Билли. Тот кивнул. — Хорошее место, даже если попал сюда после того, как тебя убили.

Возникла тяжёлая пауза и Гуднайт наконец произнёс то, что занимало умы всех присутствующих:

— Итак, если нас убили, то мы мертвы. И стало быть, мы где?

— В аду, — вздохнул Хорн.

— На чистилище, значит, надежды нет? — поинтересовался Фарадей.

— Ты видишь где-нибудь тут гору, к примеру? — спросил у него Робишо.

— Нет, только холмы, для гор мелковаты.

— Ничего похожего на уступы, поднимающиеся к небу? Может быть, кто-то встретил нас тут, чтобы показать, что к чему?

— Ты издеваешься? Нет же, говорю.

— Ну тогда или старик жестоко ошибался, или забудь про чистилище, хотя его и так можно было отвергнуть.

— Какой старик? — внимательно посмотрел на него Фарадей.

— Уже не имеет значения.

— Истинно говорю вам, и как человекам положено однажды умереть, а потом Суд, — высокий голос Джека поднялся к небесному куполу и канул в вечернем многоголосье неизведанной преисподней: — Это ад, а чистилище — ересь католическая.

— Тут два католика, хочу заметить, — без тени обиды сообщил Робишо.

Хорн осмотрел товарища со всей пристрастностью и помотал головой:

— Или один, или ты не пидорас.

— Хорошо, — согласился Гуднайт, — тогда один и сочувствующий. И Билли. И мы все в одном месте. Чей же это ад?

— Истинный. Христианский! — Хорн торжествующе поднял палец.

Молчавший всё это время Билли хмыкнул, но так ничего и не сказал.

— И где же Страшный Суд в этом истинном аду?

— Будет, — уверенно кивнул Хорн.

— Когда?

— Когда надо.

Разговор зашёл в тупик, все некоторое время молча жевали остатки ужина и смотрели по сторонам. За частоколом кто-то завозился, а затем, издавая звуки, отдалённо напоминающие хрюканье свиньи, попытался подойти поближе. Воткнутые в землю палки не пустили существо к огню, и теперь оно разочарованно вздыхало, посверкивая из темноты красными угольками глаз. Больше уединению собравшихся пока ничего не мешало.

— А может, это наоборот — рай? — вдруг спросил Фарадей.

Все обернулись на него, но никто не проронил ни слова.

— Завтра надо будет обойти местность.

— Надо запомнить это место, вдруг именно тут что-то такое происходит, — сказал Билли.

— Тогда нам нужна карта.

Гуди посмотрел на Джо и принялся загибать пальцы.

— Нам нужно безопасное убежище. Пещера с одним выходом, деревянный настил на ветвях деревьев, плот посередине озера. Это раз. Нам нужно оружие, которое не будет кончаться с такой же скоростью, как мои пули или твои. Это два. Нам нужен набор трав, которые остановят кровотечение или снимут резь в желудке. Это три… Джо, что ты делаешь?

— Хочу проверить, пойдёт ли у меня кровь, сейчас порежу руку и посмотрим.

— Стой!

Джо не успел глазом моргнуть, как одну руку ему выкрутил казавшийся неповоротливым медведем Хорн, а другую прижал к земле Билли… ну хоть это было вполне предсказуемо.

— Вы охуели?

— А если кровь не остановится? Мы умерли, ты точно знаешь, как тут поведут себя наши тела?

— Мистер Робишо дело говорит, подождём, пока нам не повезёт и тебя не укусит какая-нибудь местная тварь. Господь даст нам подсказку.

Билли осторожно отпустил руку Джо.

— По-моему, вы идиоты. Я ходил поссать, и могу заверить, что ничего не изменилось. Билли, мы же рядом стояли, скажи им!

Хорн выкатил глаза, надул щеки и страшно посмотрел на Джо.

— Чего? Здесь вообще непонятно кто бегает и чавкает за каждым деревом. Мало, что ли, я видел парней с отстреленными яйцами и пробитой головой? Хватит, насмотрелся.

Гуди задумчиво потёр лоб.

— Я согласен, логично предположить, что раз мы едим и испражняемся по-старому, то и всё остальное будет работать так же, но зачем ненужный риск? Одно дело — оказаться поставленным в определённые условия, другое — нарваться на них специально. Я прошу тебя, не пробуй ничего, пока мы не сделаем отвар, способный остановить кровь. Неизвестно, на сколько мы здесь застряли, и когда случится страшный суд, который обещает нам мистер Хорн.

— А он грядёт! — Джек скорбно потряс головой и предложил: — Вы, мистер Робишо, как-то выражаться начали совсем невнятно. Спать нам пора, я вас выспавшийся куда лучше понимаю. Нас четверо, спим по два часа, первый вы, мистер Робишо?

— Я могу вторым или третьим, я легко просыпаюсь и засыпаю.

— Я бы утречком подежурил, когда благодати больше. Я ведь, как все создания Божьи, пташка ранняя.

— Я третий, — Билли поворошил угли в костре.

— Тогда ложитесь. Сдаётся мне, вы меня за мальчишку держите, но я и вправду устал. Отдежурю сейчас и продрыхну до утра.

— Толкнёшь, — Гуди надвинул шляпу на глаза, лёг на спину и затих.

Минут через пять поляна содрогнулась от храпа старого следопыта, растянувшегося с другой стороны костра. Билли покурил немного с Джо, затем лёг рядом с Гуди, прижавшись спиной к его боку.

Тишина и темень убаюкивали, но Джо не обманывался. Зло шуршало в кустах, свистело в кронах деревьев и рычало в отдалении. И все эти удовольствия он приобрёл за двадцать пять долларов.

Спустя два часа Джо поднялся, протянул руку к плечу Гуди, но тот уже открыл глаза, сел и указал рукой на своё место. Джо не стал спорить, упал на нагретую подстилку из папоротника и тут же отключился. Гуди подкинул в костёр дров, расшевелил угли и сел спиной к костру.

— Посижу с тобой.

Билли сел сбоку и подпёр подбородок ладонью.

— Зачем? Спи.

— Я не знаю, сколько ещё смогу вот так смотреть на тебя.

Гуди нежно покачал головой.

— Надеюсь, мы будем мертвы долго и счастливо, а Страшный Суд покарает нас в один день.

— Я бы хотел такую судьбу. Но вдруг нам не повезёт?

— Ложись, пожалуйста. Кто знает, что ждёт нас завтра, что ждёт нас через час?

— Тогда есть ли смысл в наших дежурствах? Не проще ли принять судьбу и смириться?

— Прошлый раз мне такое сказали в Дугласе. Когда выгнали голым на мороз и принялись поливать из кадки.

— Как это было не по-христиански, — Билли ухмыльнулся, — но очень в духе белых людей.

— Тут тоже всё не по-христиански. И это меня тревожит. А ты меня отвлекаешь, часовой не должен думать ни о чём, кроме своего задания. Иди спать, — глаза Гуди в свете костра были полны любви.

Билли пожал плечами.

— Помнишь, ты говорил, мол, на том свете отоспимся? Когда мы гнались по твоим ордерам, или когда ты любил меня.

— Тот свет… Интересно, а если это не расхожее выражение? Если тот свет это единое пространство, которое мировые религии толкуют по-разному и одинаково неправильно? Билли! Только послушай, потрясающая идея, она бы всё объяснила!

— Я слушаю тебя уже шесть лет, и мне не надоедает.

— Так… Нет, иди спать. Подумаю об этом, когда будем в безопасности.

И Гуди отвернулся в темноту. Билли кивнул, но не ушёл. Он сидел рядом в блаженной дремоте, изредка выныривая из своего сна, и видел чёрный силуэт на фоне золотых брызг.

А затем Гуди сжал ему колено.

Билли открыл глаза.

— Слышишь?

— Очень тихо.

— Толкну Хорна.

— Я не сплю.

Старый следопыт абсолютно бесшумно для такой туши приблизился к друзьям.

— Джек, ты вчера две лопаты сделал, чтобы мясо зажарить…

— Вот они. Головешек порублю побольше, возьми одну, парень. Если звери полезут, кидай угли, сколько нагребёшь. Чтоб шкуру подпалить.

Билли кивнул.

— Бужу Джо?

— Пока тихо. Пусть доспит.

— Не хотел бы я проснуться в аду, — покачал головой Хорн.

— Мы уже в нём, а Джо и четверти часа не спит, — Робишо встал ближе к кольям и внимательно вглядывался в черноту.

— Деревья как великаны уходят в свод небесный! Величие Господа! Но ни зги не видно. Билли, а ну-ка дай мне горящую ветку.

— Ухнуло что-то, слышали? — Билли вытянул из костра тонкий прут, — не сова.

— Сов тут нет, — в голосе Робишо внезапно послышалась паника, — тут твари пострашнее! Бросай ветку, Джек! Они окружают нашу ограду!

— Получите твари, геенну огненную! Мы исполины на страже… мистер Робишо, уместно ли цитировать Писание в аду?

— Если это доставляет вам удовольствие!

Джек размахнулся и кинул головню за ограду.

Раздался визг, пламя на мгновение осветило странную зубастую ящерицу размером с тощего осла, сунувшую морду между прутьями.

Робишо выстрелил. Тварь заверещала и отбежала, сзади послышался треск.

— Их пять. Пять долбаных тварей!

— Вот вы какие, черти Люциферовы! Но не видать вам душ христианских!

Твари полезли на ограду.

— Банда Боуга была пострашнее, — Билли размахнулся и высыпал на ближайшую к нему тварь лопату углей из костра. Шкура на мгновение вспыхнула, Робишо выстрелил, и чудовище рухнуло. Еще одну особь сразил тесак Хорна. Две оставшиеся ящерицы сделали правильные выводы и дали дёру.

Несколько минут друзья стояли и слушали оживающую звуками ночь.

— А Джо спит, как младенец невинный, — умилился Джек.

— Он живой? — на мгновение испугался Гуди.

— Живой, — успокоил Хорн, — вон жуёт что-то во сне, чистая душа.

— Ложитесь и вы. Если что, разбужу.

На этот раз Робишо послушался даже Билли.

Остаток ночи прошёл сравнительно спокойно. Правда, труп одной ящерицы с другой стороны частокола всё дежурство Билли жрал кто-то голодный, но вполне мирный. Перед самым рассветом Билли разбудил Хорна, после чего свернулся под боком спящего Гуди.

Джек сидел на камне рядом с еле тлеющим костром и размышлял о любви содомитов и о том, как ему самому правильно вести себя в этой тревожащей его совесть ситуации. Ничего не придумав, он решил наблюдать и по мере сил не дать развратникам увлечь себя и юного Джо в бездну порока. Немного смущало, что пока ничего тревожного не происходило. Но Джек решил подождать. Судя по положению дел, времени для наблюдения у него впереди предостаточно.

Наутро Джо открыл глаза и, поднявшись, обнаружил следы попытки взять штурмом их оборонительный частокол. Он стоял над недоеденной тушей зверюги и тёр обросший подбородок. Две такие же твари валялись поодаль, причём было заметно, что тех оттаскивали от места, где их настигла смерть. Возможно, то была неудавшаяся попытка дожрать трупы в спокойной обстановке, а может и похоронить, если только у здешних обитателей наличествовали мозги и душа.

Рассвет в аду был так же величественен и прекрасен, как и на земле. На востоке, если только это был восток, небо окрасилось всеми цветами розового — от малинового до нежного оттенка румянца девичьих щёк; вокруг пахло свежестью, скорее, даже сыростью; зелёные папоротники с человеческий рост, или даже выше, тихо шурша, качали свои огромные опахала над головой. Растительность пониже была какая-то ворсистая, но на ощупь мягкая; трава — в привычном понимании — на глаза не попадалась.

Фарадей рассмотрел полуобглоданную тварь, которая головой оказалась по эту сторону частокола, а тем концом, где у неё прежде был хвост, — снаружи. Морда у неё была вытянутая, напоминала виденных Джо ящериц, только вот шкура всё же отличалась — более кожистая, тёмная и скользкая. А вот пасть была намного страшнее — обнажившийся в смертельном оскале ряд зубов не оставлял сомнений, что перед Джо воистину дьявольское отродье.

Тылы твари отсутствовали, вокруг было натоптано, как будто там резвился табун лошадей: земля где-то прибита, где-то, наоборот, вскопана глубокими бороздами. В бороздах выступила вода, и Джо подумал, что не пил уже очень давно. Вернувшись к месту их ночёвки, он обнаружил, что его товарищи не спят.

— Продрых всё представление, — вместо приветствия ухмыльнулся Джо, засовывая большие пальцы за ремень, — Ну и правильно, ради трёх клыкастых недомерков можно и не вставать.

— Благослови, Господи, всех нас, — Хорн привстал на колено и благочестиво осмотрел небесный свод. — Какое, однако, утро мирное, как в лучшие дни жизни.

— Кто-то видел сны? — спросил Гуднайт, снимая сюртук и встряхивая его.

Билли молча кивнул.

— То есть как обычно.

— Я видел во сне красотку Розамунд, горячая была штучка! — поделился Джо.

— Кроме того, что населяет это место, пока я не вижу существенной разницы с жизнью, — заметил Гуднайт, — значит, нам надо искать воду, пропитание и оружие.

— Кто знает, что задумал Сатана, но голодом морить себя не след, — согласился Хорн.

Билли прошёл несколько шагов в сторону от стоянки и заглянул в гущу растительности.

— Тут можно пройти.

— Пойдём туда, — едва не хором произнесли Фарадей с Робишо, указав в одном направлении.

Хорн решительно направился вглубь зарослей, держа тесак перед собой. Билли бесшумно двинулся за ним. Гуднайт и Джо последовали их примеру. В зарослях им пришлось разделиться и идти по широкой дуге, не упуская друг друга из виду. Лес был густым, но не настолько, чтобы приходилось прорубать себе путь. Хорн опередил всех; двигаясь ловко и бесшумно, он, казалось, преобразился, очутившись в лесу. Билли шёл слева от Робишо — светлые рукава его рубашки то и дело мелькали между зелёных вееров листвы, Джо двигался справа, время от времени костеря на все лады ад и его заросли.

В аду было влажно и жарко — скоро одежда спутников отсырела и прилипла к телу. Запах ада ничуть не напоминал серу или вонь палёных грешников, напротив, воздух был удивительно чистым, каким-то густым, насыщенным запахами мокрой земли, хвои и свежей зелени.

И всё же лес был непривычным и вызывал у спутников неприятное чувство тревоги. Он не был ни на что похож, хотя некоторые растения и напоминали бамбук или сосну, но ни одного знакомого, разве что лианы. А уж с американским лесом эти заросли точно не имели ничего общего. Самым неприятным было отсутствие привычных уху звуков — никакого тебе пения птиц, ни единой трели, и насекомых тоже не было слышно — ни жужжания пчёл, ни стрекота жуков, никаких прочих мелких тварей. Вместо этого лес полнился иными, куда более отвратительными звуками. Далёкое рокотание не было похоже на знакомое рычание хищников, кто-то невидимый глазу шуршал, цокал и шипел, вызывая неприятные ассоциации со змеями.

Фарадей вновь отмахнулся от листа, шлёпнувшего его по лицу, и вконец озверел. Он посмотрел налево, где между деревьями прокладывал себе путь Робишо, затем ещё дальше, где, по его соображениям, должен был идти Билли. Убедившись, что все они находятся на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, Джо, принялся продираться к Гуднайту. Подойдя настолько, чтобы говорить, не повышая голоса, он окликнул:

— Эй!

Гуди обернулся.

— Скажи-ка мне вот что, — Джо подошёл к Робишо и почти навис над ним, — вы меня за сосунка держите? Ты меня за сосунка держишь?

Гуднайт помолчал мгновение, затем улыбнулся.

— Нет, Джо, вовсе нет.

— Ты должен был меня разбудить, когда эти твари полезли на частокол, — окрысился Джо, — я тебе не девица какая-нибудь, не смей меня отодвигать, понял?

— Мы все равны были перед смертью, парень. И здесь равны, — Гуднайт отвернулся, намереваясь продолжить путь.

— Не заливай, у каждого свой грех, и у тебя он не маленький.

Гуднайт остановился, глянул на раздраженного Фарадея, криво ухмыльнулся, но ничего не ответил.

— У тебя есть мерзкая манера молчать на вопросы.

— Как хорошо, что тебе только это во мне кажется мерзким. У нас все шансы подружиться, — Робишо нахмурился и сжал приклад покрепче, — во всяком случае, не поубивать друг друга из-за подобной мелочи.

Джо сплюнул.

— Понимаю. После поговорим. У тебя много пуль осталось?

— Пол-ленты. И патронташ полный. А ты?

— Я почти пуст; если не найдём, чем обороняться, к концу недели нас сожрут.

— Думаю, нужно поискать на поляне, где ты оказался, кольты или…

— Гуди, ты не видел ту тварь. Она проглотила троих бандитов Боуга целиком. Нет там кольтов. Надеюсь, зверюга не слишком покорёжила пулемёт и телегу.

— Телегу? Там была телега? У нас есть колёса?

— Вернее, то, что от них осталось. Но я, сам понимаешь, не сильно всматривался. Застыл, а потом дал ходу к деревьям.

— Эй! — услышали они окрик, — Джо! Гуди! Идите сюда! Где вы?

Робишо повернулся и заскользил между папоротниками, Джо шёл за ним, продолжая проклинать мерзкую растительность. Словно не выдержав очередного его забористого ругательства, полог леса расступился, и он оказался на берегу озера.

— Смотрите, мистер Робишо! Гладь какая! И в ширину не меньше двух миль. В длину, почитай, все шесть будут.

— Не меньше, — согласился Гуди, глядя на блестевшую на солнце поверхность воды, — смотрите, там водопад!

— Скалами это не назовёшь, но тут рельеф почти гористый. Можно потом пещеру поискать, — Билли неслышно встал за плечом Робишо.

— У меня вот какая мысль имеется, други мои! Знавал я одного траппера, который знавал другого траппера, так вот его дед имел плавучий дом на озере. И тот траппер, которого я знавал, выстроил себе подобный! По образу, так сказать, и подобию.

— Сколько времени он на это угрохал? — пожал плечами Джо. — Нам нужно найти нормальное пристанище к ночи. Плот на четверых человек, без гвоздей и без топоров — немыслимо.

— Когда-то в древности люди возводили пирамиды, глядя на которые мы можем только удивляться. У них тоже не было плодов цивилизации, которые вкушаем мы.

— Сейчас, — Джо снова почувствовал непонятное раздражение к Гуднайту, восхищённо пожирающему глазами водный простор, — мы не только ничего не вкушаем, у нас нет даже самой завалящей пилы.

— Города, сынок, строят не инструментами, а руками и головой, вы согласны, мистер Хорн?

— Воистину так, — следопыт стянул меховую жилетку и закатал рукава: — Господь приберёг для нас упавших брёвен, молодые лианы сойдут за верёвки, четыре плота, что выдержат по человеку, соединим брёвнами для большей площади, гребь я выточу, и дом наш будет прочен и безопасен.

— Я видел растения, похожие на бамбук, — вмешался в разговор Билли, — для их обработки сойдёт и тесак, если на две связки бамбука положить настил и сделать якорь из камня, нас не достанет ни одна наземная тварь.

— Только не говори, что это и есть живой пример разума! И я тебе не сынок! — неожиданно рявкнул Джо.

Билли медленно откинул со лба волосы. Джек сжал крепче рукоять тесака.

Робишо улыбнулся:

— Верно. Я старею и становлюсь занудливым брюзгой, но ты же простишь мне мою слабость? Впрочем, я не старею, я уже мёртв. Как и все мы. Но меня, как покойника совсем свежего, волнует вопрос: есть ли в этом озере рыба? она съедобна? или мир — прах, и нам придётся вернуться к ящерицам?

— Если вы дадите мне верёвку, я наловлю рыбы, — Джо подошёл к озеру, сунул в воду палец и лизнул его: — Вода пресная, значит, ядовитой рыбы здесь нет.

Он разулся, подвернул штаны, прошёл ярда четыре и обернулся:

— Оно мелкое у берегов. Но в том тростнике наверняка есть рыба.

— Мистер Робишо, что происходит? — шёпотом спросил Хорн, когда Джо отошёл подальше.

— Наш друг умер и попал в ад. Он привыкнет.

Билли кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я пока не буду беспокоиться, — он подошёл к самому краю воды, — Джо, у меня есть верёвка. Фута два тебе хватит?

— Нормально-нормально! Вы начнёте строить, я пока попробую добыть нам завтрак.

— Он добудет, такой добытчик, конечно, — Хорн похлопал Гуди по спине, легко подталкивая того к лесу, — но ты за парнем своим следи. Вдруг он того… шуток не понимает, иностранец всё-таки.

— Боюсь, он понимает шутки даже слишком хорошо, — вздохнул Гуднайт, — не волнуйся. Я взрослый человек, прошедший войну. Чтобы меня вывести из себя, нужно что-то большее, чем подначки мистера Фарадея.

— Надеюсь, дьявол не разожжёт в его сердце огонь ненависти к ближним!

— Не нужно уходить далеко от берега, — Билли подошёл сзади и осмотрелся, — здесь есть и бамбук и лианы, вы же сможете определить, какие сгодятся для обвязки?

— Смогу, Билли, я многое могу, — кивнул Джек, — уверен, усилия наши будут не бесплодны!

Спустя три часа на берегу озера весело горел костерок, на рожнах жарилась свежевыловленная рыба, а около воды лежали две длинные связки бамбука и заготовки для настила, над которыми колдовали Джек и Билли.

Робишо валялся на земле, надвинув шляпу на глаза, и ничего не делал. Джо сначала удивился, а потом и заволновался:

— Что с ним?

— Думает, — Билли затянул очередной узел, — Джек спросил, почему здесь нет цветов.

— И он думает, почему здесь нет цветов? — Джо открыл рот, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию.

— Не только, — Гуди сел, — также я думал, почему здесь нет плодов, ягод, но при этом солнце встаёт на востоке, а садится на западе. Почему здесь нет людей, но есть земные твари, страшные обличием своим, но не похожие на тех, что обитают в Америке. Я пытался убедить себя, что мы на земле, но, увы, раны мои затянулись. Даже те, что я получил в Дугласе, а они более десятка лет украшали мою спину.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты что, исхитрился посмотреть на собственную спину? — Джо недоверчиво оглядел свою руку. След от ножа Билли Томсона исчез.

— Я потрогал. Там раньше были рубцы, но они пропали. И я делаю вывод, что мы всё-таки в другом мире. Я вспомнил всё, что читал о загробных мирах различных религий, но ничего подобного нигде не было. Кроме того, есть, спать и плакать от бессилия я хочу не меньше, чем хотел, будучи живым.

— Безбожники! — рявкнул Хорн. — Это ад! Смиритесь, и будет вам суд справедливый и мудрый! И владыка Люцифер начнёт превращать наши души во прах!

— Подожди, Джек, но при чём здесь Билли?

— В каком смысле?

— Я конфуцианец, если можно так сказать, — Билли вытер пот со лба, — и мне наплевать на ваш рай или ад, меня будут судить мои предки. Но я их здесь не вижу.

— Это лишь доказывает, что, невзирая на кучу заблуждений, Бог един и нет закона церковного вернее, чем девяносто пять тезисов!

— Лютер и Кальвин извратили слова о Господе нашем, как об Отце, дающем нам выбор, и заменили отсутствием всякого выбора. Это, по-твоему, верный канон? Мы дети Господа, он любит нас, но будет прощать, если придем к нему в раскаянье, а не потому что человеку так уготовано!

— Мистер Робишо! — старый следопыт поднялся. — Вы повторяете клеветнические измышления!

— Кого?

— Это вам лучше знать! Что за чушь вы тут приплели?

— Это не чушь. Я изучал вопросы веры, когда искал утешения в религии. Но и там его нет, — Гуди тоже встал, — но не будем спорить о правильности поклонения Творцу. Он сам придёт и решит, как осудить вас и спасти меня.

— И меня! — поддакнул Джо.

— И его!

— А ко мне никто не придёт, — Билли ухмыльнулся, — на вашем Страшном Суде я буду зрителем.

— В Писании говорится… — следопыт торжественно поднял руку, но осёкся: — Джо, а наша рыба ещё не сгорела?

— Мать вашу!

Фарадей в два прыжка оказался у костра, вытащил загоревшиеся колышки и скинул рыбу на широкие листья какого-то неизвестного им растения.

— Не успела! Давайте пожрём, а то до конца постройки вашего плавучего дома еще ой как далеко.

Некоторое время ели молча. Джек обиженно косился на Гуди и так же недовольно сопел в сторону Билли, Гуднайт жевал вяло, видно было, что мысли его далеки от еды.

— Спасибо, Джо. Очень вкусно, — свою рыбину Билли заглотил за пять минут и теперь с интересом разглядывал еду Гуди: — жаль, что её так мало.

— Вечером будет лучше клевать, — Джо вздохнул, — построим плот — с него половлю. Интересно, а где все страшилища?

— Прячутся. Спят. Это только в сказках зверь ходит по лесу, как корова по лугу, — сменил гнев на милость Джек, — вот скажите мне, мистер Робишо, как человек учёный, — если это не наш, не христианский ад, тогда чей же?

— Это не Вальгалла, не сады райских гурий, не благословенная земля Маниту — я ручаюсь. Вообще, похоже на Тартар, страшные чудовища в наличии… но солнце! Друзья, как может солнце под землёй восходить на востоке? Как? — Гуди вцепился в волосы. — Но знаете, о чём я думаю всё это время?

— О том, что ты удачно отлынивал от постройки плота? — Джо с интересом рассматривал рыбий скелет у себя в руке.

— Что? Я не отлынивал.

— Он принёс кучу бамбука, — глаза Билли опасно сузились.

— Мистер Робишо очень много сделал, — подтвердил Джек, — пока я его не отвлёк.

— Что будет, когда мы здесь умрём?

— Что? — удивился Джо.

— Мы умрём? — Хорн развёл руками. — Не успеем, черти потащат нас в котлы адские.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Гуди?

— Думаю… нет, я уверен, что в одном Данте был прав. Смерть включает вереницу переходов по кругам ада. Или того света. И этот свет ада, или не знаю, как его назвать, первый в нашем путешествии по загробной жизни. Это испытание, понимаете? Твари сожрали расчёт пулемёта, они исчезли после смерти, но где-то же появились. Где? И сколько там продержатся?

— Плот нужно делать быстрее, — занервничал Фарадей, — приличное место, мне начало здесь нравиться.

К вечеру плавучий дом был готов. Он больше походил на огромную кровать, но его обитатели были довольны. Солнце начало клониться к горизонту, когда с помощью вёсел, сделанных из бамбука и коры похожего на пальму куста, Джек и Фарадей аккуратно вывели плот на середину озера. Тишина вокруг была идеальной, лягушки не квакали, выпи не кричали, только водопад шумел на южной оконечности озера.

— Благословенное место! Под рукой Господа мы схоронены, не иначе! И город не имеет нужды ни в солнце, ни в луне для освещения своего, ибо слава Божия осветила его, и светильник его — Агнец.

— Какая странная рябь на воде, — сидевший впереди Робишо подтянул ружьё поближе, — и какая длинная…

— Брось, это лучи закатного солнца играют с волной, — Билли сосредоточенно ковырял булавкой в тонком стебле бамбука.

— Так ведь нет волны, — задумчиво произнёс Джек и вдруг заорал: — Джо! Хватай весло, гребём к берегу!

Словно ответом на этот вопль из воды показалось нечто, что Робишо назвал бы спиной крокодила, если бы не знал в точности, какого размера те бывают. То, что рассекало воду перед их плотом, было длиной с вагон поезда, не меньше. И скорость тварь развила приличную.

Фарадей, Хорн и Билли схватили вёсла, изо всех сил пытаясь приблизиться к земле, но их усилия казались смешными по сравнению с тем, что неотвратимо их нагоняло. Гуднайт вскинул ружьё и прицелился, но спустя мгновение опустил.

— Стреляй, твою мать! — рявкнул Фарадей.

— Бесполезно! — Робишо обернулся и посмотрел на Билли.

Берег за спиной его друга, казалось, был почти досягаем.

В тот миг, когда Гуднайт перевёл взгляд на сушу, вода за его спиной расступилась.

Дальнейшие события случились почти единовременно:

То, что неслось за ними, наконец их нагнало.

Находящиеся на плоту люди заорали.

Фарадей и Билли метнули в пасть твари свои вёсла.

Робишо сжал ружьё, и Хорн столкнул его в воду.

Челюсти твари с хрустом переломили носовую часть плота, и все его обитатели оказались в озере.

Пока пасть дьявола была занята связками бамбука, лианы, которыми покойники перевязали свой плот, оказались крепкими, и скреплённые ими связки развернулись в зубах чудища подобно гигантскому шипастому вееру. Тварь билась в воде, с утробным сипением изгрызая размокшую деревянную щепу, освобождаясь от несъедобной добычи. Этой заминки хватило, чтобы доплыть до берега. Ярдов за тридцать до земли дно резко поднималось, и озеро мелело. Как после рассудили Хорн и Робишо, это и спасло их мёртвые души. Однако в тот миг, когда они отчаянно гребли, несмотря на разногласия во взглядах на религию, покойники считали, что Страшный Суд происходит именно сейчас.

Первым до суши добрался Фарадей. Он отбил колени о прибрежные камни и готов был ползти по ним брюхом, лишь бы поскорее оказаться в недосягаемости для дьявола. Рядом отфыркивался от застрявшего в усах и бороде ила Робишо, Билли рухнул навзничь, тяжело дыша и пялясь в наливающееся кровавым закатом небо. Хорн стоял на четвереньках в воде там, где взбешённая неудачей в охоте тварь не могла его достать.

Несколько мгновений все молчали.

Тварь уже почти скрылась на глубине, её хвост размером со ствол здоровенного дерева плавно удалялся, выписывая зигзаги на встревоженной воде. Повсюду плавали ошмётки их бывшего плавучего дома.

— Нельзя расслабляться, — глядя вверх остекленевшими глазами, заметил Билли, — такие же могут водиться на берегу.

— Дьявол рано или поздно доберётся до нас, — ответил Хорн, наконец выходя на сушу.

— Может, нам дали время, — произнёс Джо и сам не узнал свой голос.

Все повернулись к нему.

Вдруг почувствовав себя неуютно от того, что на него пялятся, Фарадей объяснил:

— Мы все умерли не в свой срок. Что если нам дано дожить в этом месте столько, сколько каждому с самого начала было отпущено?

— Не бывает такого, чтобы умереть не в срок, — ответил Гуднайт, — если ты умер, значит, пришло твоё время.

Джо сам не заметил, как вскочил на ноги.

— Пошёл ты! Вот ты сдох вовремя! Давно было пора! Но не мне!

Билли повернулся на бок, приподнявшись на локте; Хорн крякнул и почесал бороду.

Гуднайт тоже встал и покивал, соглашаясь:

— Знаешь, всё верно, ты прав. И Билли прав, нам надо возвращаться. Вчера мы ночевали в защищённом месте, искать другое у нас нет времени. Темнеет.

Начавшаяся было ссора сошла на нет, Фарадей злился не меньше твари, засевшей в озере, но Гуднайт был прав, надо было возвращаться.

Обратная дорога через адские кущи показалась вдвое длиннее. На заросли стремительно опускалась ночь: если на берегу озера их провожал вечерний свет, то в гуще зелени они продирались чуть ли не на ощупь. И вместе с темнотой на путников наступали звуки, словно со всех сторон сжималось кольцо невидимых соглядатаев, что тяжко дышали за ветвями и густой листвой. Снизу скрежетало и липко чавкало, сзади сопело, сверху что-то хищно пощёлкивало.

Билли до побелевших пальцев сжимал свою шпильку и смотрел в спину Гуднайта. Тот ступал впереди почти бесшумно, рядом с ним скользил, пригнувшись, Хорн, аккуратно лавирующий между разросшимися лианами. Фарадей замыкал процессию, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь к движению за спиной. Он знал, что охота уже началась.

И охотники не заставили себя ждать.

Две острые морды выглянули из-за стволов, их обладатели были ростом с осла, голые, кожистые и почти чёрные в лесных сумерках. Они крались, осторожно присматриваясь к людям, будто соображая, по зубам ли им такая добыча. Фарадей тихонько свистнул, его спутники оглянулись и замерли, боясь лишним движением спровоцировать атаку.

Твари тоже остановились и принюхались. Их сильные задние ноги, длиннее и крепче, чем передние, принялись рыть землю; хвосты подрагивали.

— Отодвинься с линии, — прошептал Гуди, находившийся от них дальше всех.

— Береги свинец. Зарежем, — отозвался Билли.

— Сейчас, — почти беззвучно прошептал Джо и протянул растопыренную пятерню назад, к Хорну, тот вложил ему в ладонь свой тесак. Билли, стоявший рядом с Джо, перехватил поудобнее нож.

Будто безмолвно сговорившись меж собой, преследовавшие их дьяволы бросились вперёд.

Билли и Джо метнули своё оружие. К несчастью, оба выбрали мишенью одного из нападавших. Дьявол рухнул, но второй в два прыжка сократил расстояние.

Клыки клацнули и прихватили руку Билли, в тот же миг Фарадей рукояткой револьвера треснул зверюгу в глаз. Та мотнула головой, Билли завалился сверху, прижав коленом её голову к земле. Гуднайт и Хорн подбежали ближе — тварь оказалась чудовищно сильной, она билась и выворачивалась, но, в конце концов, вместе им удалось свернуть ей шею.

— Скорее, их тут наверняка легион, — Хорн выдернул нож и тесак из первой туши.

Возражений не последовало. Со всей возможной поспешностью покойники бросились спасать жизни, которые, судя по всему, уже ничего не стоили.

Когда они вышли к месту своей предыдущей стоянки, практически стемнело. Ночь обещала быть безоблачной, на небосвод по-земному привычно выплыла луна, точно такая же, как при их жизнях — бледная, почти круглая, очень знакомая.

Частокол, который они так удачно соорудили прошлой ночью, был разворочен.

Земля на месте стоянки оказалась испещрена глубокими птичьими следами, с тем лишь неприятным отличием, что птицы, судя по размеру и глубине отпечатков в земле, были размером и весом с корову.

Оставаться в лишённом защиты месте было глупо.

Билли оторвал разодранный дьяволом рукав рубашки и осмотрел руку. Царапины от клыков были неглубокие, но сильно саднили.

Гуднайт достал из внутреннего кармана жилета платок, практически не испачканный. Билли принял его и промокнул выступающую кровь.

Фарадей, наблюдавший за ними, почувствовал, как на него накатывает очередная волна злобы. Робишо замечал царапины только у одного человека, только для него он приберёг кусок единственной чистой тряпки на весь ад. Хорн со своей Библией был словно в сейфе, благостный даже перед лицом Страшного Суда, Робишо никуда, кроме своего китайца, не смотрел. А Фарадей болтался рядом, как дохлая муха в стакане — лишний и даже нелепый.

— …с Божьей помощью на древо Его!

Джо потряс головой.

— Что?!

— Мистер Хорн предлагает нам забраться на дерево и переночевать там. Думаю, идея неплохая, смотрите, какие мощные стволы.

— Почти прямые. И голые. Допустим, привяжем себя лианами, а дальше-то что? Если окажется, что тут есть какие-то летающие твари, нам до утра не дожить.

— Нет, — Билли вдруг оживился, — помните дерево, у корней которого я нашёл Гуди и Джека?

— С тем растением-крысоловкой? — уточнил Хорн.

— Да! Там же футах в десяти от земли ветви расходятся! Оно похоже на дуб, но не дуб.

— Да, Билли прав, можно заночевать в его ветвях.

— У тебя всегда прав Билли, — хмыкнул Фарадей.

Робишо пожал плечами, вытер шею и посмотрел на Билли. Тот стоял расслабленный, тихий, веки полуопущены, в руках пусто; ещё секунда — и взорвётся. Гуди вздохнул и положил руку на плечо друга:

— Я тебя прошу, не слушай его.

— Истинно так! Усталость плохой советчик в делах. Утречком мир заиграет другими красками, а ты, Джо, следи за языком, покойникам подобает смирение и незлобивость, я так понимаю, да?

— Незлобивость из меня так и брызжет, — Джо пнул камешек, — идёмте, посмотрим ваш дуб или что там у вас.

И первым зашагал сквозь папоротники.

Дерево было высоким, с огромной кроной — и действительно, на высоте двух Билли расходилось на несколько крупных ветвей, переплетавшихся столь причудливо, что вполне подходило для ночёвки четверых человек. Ствол был гладкий, Билли предположил, что местные ящерицы по такому не вскарабкаются. Он ловко забрался на плечи Хорна, подтянулся, влез на развилку и остался доволен. Снизу Робишо кинул ему конец лианы, Билли завязал узел, и остальные поднялись наверх так же быстро.

— Благодать и уют, я так думаю.

— Блядь, что за шум? Это ещё что за твари?!

— О! Птички Божии!

— Это не птички! Где ты видел птичек размером со свинью?! — Гуди схватил ружьё.

— Погоди! Птички — твари дневные, мы их потревожили, они сейчас успокоятся и лягут спать. А пока шумите!

— Ты старый идиот! Как шуметь? — Джо отмахивался от увесистой чешуйчатой птички с крыльями, каждое размером с оконную ставню.

— Трещотка — лучший враг всего крылатого сброда. Я сейчас сделаю, а вы не ленитесь, а то они нас обгадят всех!

— Мокрые, обгаженные, мёртвые. Прекрасное положение, думаю, мы все хорошо проведём время.

Билли рассмеялся.

— Всё не так ужасно, но ты можешь начать петь!

— Думаешь, этим я упокою дьявольских отродий? — и Гуди заорал: — Когда весной чёрный дрозд сидел и раскачивался на ивовой ветви, я слышал его песню: «Ора, Ора Ли, Ора Ли, девица с золотыми волосами; свет пришёл с тобой, и ласточки вьются в воздухе».

— Вот теперь мы точно в преисподней, — Фарадей одобрительно кивнул, — Джек, ну ты сделал трещотки? А то пение Гуди способно не только разгонять птиц, но и сводить с ума людей! Надо было попросить его спеть Боугу, мы бы все остались живы.

— Ты преувеличиваешь мои таланты, — ощерился Гуди.

— И преуменьшаешь стойкость Боуга. Он бы нас ещё быстрее покрошил, — ухмыльнулся Билли.

— Готово! — Джек протянул друзьям перевязанные лианой палки: — Гремит отлично! А мистер Робишо поёт душевно, мне нравится. Не слушайте этих сопляков, что бы они понимали в хорошей песне?

— Где уж нам, — скривился Джо, взял связку палок и потряс. Звук получился дробный и резкий. Летающие гадёныши с визгом отшатнулись от дерева и принялись кружить на почтительном расстоянии.

— Видите? — следопыт был очень горд собой. — Теперь наш отдых будет спокойным и приятным.

— Наверное, — Гуди пожал плечами, — я, признаться, тоже очень хотел бы улететь подальше от таких звуков.

— Вы, мистер Робишо, заткните уши и спите. Через два часа я разбужу, и трещать начнёте вы. Всё честно.

Билли и Джо переглянулись.

— Джек, ты уверен, что живой человек два часа будет махать этой твоей трещоткой и останется в здравом уме?

— Я махал, — голубые глаза следопыта лучились благостью.

— Это-то меня и пугает, — прошипел Джо.

— Хорошо, — не стал спорить Билли, — ты первый, я последний, Джо с Гуди пусть решают, кто когда.

— Помоги нам Господь, — вздохнул Робишо; отколупав со ствола немного мха, засунул в уши и устроился поудобнее.

Джо последовал его примеру.

Лихо пришлось Джеку и Билли, во время бодрствования Гуди и Джо твари спали, но когда солнце встало, а Билли, оттрещав положенные два часа, разбудил друзей, он был сложного оттенка зелёного цвета. Следопыт выглядел не намного лучше.

Когда все спустились на землю, Джо внимательно оглядел приятелей и заключил:

— Думаю, это не выход. Нам нужно найти пещеру.

— Парень, погоди-ка, что у тебя с рукой?

Робишо вздрогнул. Билли вздохнул и размотал платок.

— Могло быть хуже. Тут влажно, вот и не заживают царапины.

— Мистер Хорн, у меня есть предложение. Вы с Билли идёте к водопаду. По пути постарайтесь найти какую-нибудь лечебную траву, если нет, промоете раны чистой водой, высушите и ложитесь спать.

— Мудро. На большее мы с Билли сейчас вряд ли сгодимся, — кивнул следопыт, — видел траву, сходную обликом с хвощом, и видел куст, похожий на алоэ, не беспокойтесь, даст Господь — приведём его руку в порядок.

— Я пойду за пулемётом, — Гуди приладил винтовку за спину, — выясню, что там осталось, и если колёса повозки целы, посмотрю, что можно сделать и постараюсь довезти до леса.

— Я пойду с тобой. Ты же это боишься мне предложить? Считаешь меня полным придурком?

— Когда Гуди считает кого-то придурком, он об этом говорит открыто, — Билли осторожно заматывал платком рану, — и я тоже. Учти это.

— Билли, не надо. Джо, я буду рад твоему милому обществу. Идём.

Робишо повернулся и зашагал в сторону, противоположную озеру.

— Доставлю твоего друга в целости и сохранности, — Джо сплюнул, — не сомневайся.

— Мы и не сомневались, правда, Билли? Любо-дорого провожать друзей, но встречать стократ веселее! Мы будем прямо у водопада, надеюсь, дорога ваша окажется лёгкой, а добыча богатой, — следопыт отпустил локоть Билли, за который его держал с начала приятной беседы.

— Надеюсь.

Джо вытер пот со лба, повернулся и зашагал в заросли вслед за Гуднайтом.

— Меня-то по молодости тоже умники сильно раздражали, но вразумил Господь, понял я, что есть резон в их размышлениях. И он поймёт. Ты, парень, не переживай.

— Не я должен переживать, — тёмные глаза китайца были совершенно бесстрастны, — мистер Хорн.

 

— Тут даже трава не похожа на траву. Вроде деревья, вроде трава, вроде крокодилы, но почему-то летающие, — Джо шёл первым, деревья расступались, и папоротники по грудь сменили папоротники чуть ниже колена. До опушки леса было совсем близко, им никто не встретился, только пару раз над головами промелькнула крылатая тень, — и ни цветов, ни ягод, ничего.

— Интересно, раны Билли не зажили, а наши, те, которые мы получили в Роуз Крик и до схватки, исчезли, словно их и не было, почему?

— Ну, ты когда купаешься, заходишь в реку, так?

— Так.

— Грязь остаётся в реке, но ты можешь выбраться с илом в волосах. Понимаешь? И не смотри на меня, будто твоя корова заговорила. Тут дураков нет.

— Но это же многое объясняет!

— Стоп! Мы идём и забираем то, что осталось от пулемёта. Затем тащимся к водопаду. Находим укрытие. А потом думай над чем хочешь.

— Я не хочу думать. Я хочу отсюда выбраться. Только, боюсь, это невозможно.

Робишо обогнал Джо и зашагал первым.

До края леса они добрались молча. Когда деревья остались позади, перед ними раскинулась холмистая долина, левый край которой, казалось, упирался в озеро, а правый длился и длился, насколько хватало взгляда. На равнине росли редкие деревья, трава, так не похожая на траву Калифорнии, и неизвестные кусты.

— Голо и пусто.

— Ты смотришь не в ту сторону, Фарадей.

Джо повернулся и захрипел.

Один из холмов рядом с деревом пошевелился, поднял длинную шею и поплыл над долиной, медленно качая маленькой головой где-то в адских небесах.

— Ёбт… Это жираф-переросток?! Я такую дуру видел только после нескольких порций травы…

— Не думаю, что эта тварь опасна. Посмотри на её лапы. Если мы не будем подходить близко, она нас и не заметит.

— Этими лапами она нас растопчет за секунду, а там что за тварь? Как скарабей, но огромная?

— На носорога похож, правда? Только рогов много. Джо, думаю, если не полезем к ним, звери на нас и не взглянут. Это местные коровы.

— Кто? Ты что, идиот? Ты в своём уме вообще? — Джо упёр руки в бока и заорал: — Почему я должен тебе верить? Неопасны? Да ты вообще что понимаешь в этих…

— Погоди, Джо! Я…

— Ты! Ты строишь из себя всезнающего засранца и сваливаешь, как только чувствуешь опасность!

Робишо отступил на шаг и оглядел спутника:

— Успокойся. Я струсил, я был виноват, ты герой, но всё это осталось там.

— Струсил? Да ты убил нас всех, ты это хоть понимаешь? Какого хера ты не перебил пулемётный расчёт? Ты же снайпер!

— Я? Я втянул нас в эту историю? Это я захотел отомстить мудаку, которого давно пора было тихо грохнуть в удобном месте и в удобное время? Если б не я, они бы разнесли жителей своим Гатлингом, это благодаря мне хоть кто-то успел спрятаться, а ты потом доскакал до их расчёта!

— Да мне бы никуда не пришлось скакать, если бы ты их перестрелял! Но ты струсил!

— Мальчишка!

— Что?!

— Ты мальчишка, если думаешь, что я не хотел перестрелять их! Но как? Я снайпер! Я Ангел смерти! И я всегда сверху! Как я мог расстрелять пулемётчиков, находясь в низине? А если бы меня уложили? Кто бы рассказал Сэму про «Дыхание дьявола»? Да все бы были мертвы, все!

— Мог бы…

— Не мог! Я за секунду вижу, могу я попасть в глаз той твари или нет! — Гуди вдруг перестал орать и махнул рукой: — Впрочем, мне плевать, что ты там считаешь. Я не думаю, я знаю, на что способен и на что — нет.

Джо сжал губы и скрестил руки на груди.

Робишо пожал плечами:

— И я плантатор. Хоть и бывший. Корову от пумы отличу в любом обличье.

Он повернулся и пошагал через поле к виднеющимся в траве задранным стволам пулемёта.

Джо попытался утихомирить злость, душившую его с момента, когда Гуднайт произнёс невинную фразу про неопасных тварей. Злость никуда не девалась, но хотя бы ладони перестали гореть и уже не тянулись к горлу наглого ублюдка. Хотя, нет, это он, Джо — ублюдок, а Робишо наверняка имел уважаемых стариков, плантацию и счёт в банке.

— Джо! Здесь колесо! Целое!

Ну, колесо — уже немало. Фарадей выругался и побежал к копавшемуся в обломках пулемёта стрелку.

— Вот сраная тварь, чтоб её распёрло!

— Так, у нас колесо, еще стальные части можно заточить.

— Смотри, ремень.

— Да, но три других колеса разбиты в щепу. Без инструментов мы их вряд ли выправим, — Робишо поддел носком сапога искорёженный железный обод.

— Три ствола почти целые. Что с ними можно сделать?

— Пока не знаю, но, думаю, пригодятся.

— Хорошо, что ты хоть чего-то не знаешь.

— Я не механик, я стрелок. Хотя когда я учился…

Договорить ему Джо не дал:

— Я понял, понял! Беру колесо, два ствола и металла по мелочи, нагреби в пиджак остального и пойдём; пока мы смотрели, пока в земле копались, и так кучу времени просрали.

— Джо.

И тут Джо испугался по-настоящему. Было в голосе Гуднайта что-то веющее могильным холодом; такое, что волосы на загривке встали дыбом.

— Я вижу твоё чудовище.

— Что мы сможем сделать?

— Оно далеко. Боже милостивый, оно далеко!

— Хватай всё, что удержишь и бежим! Ты чего застыл? Я тебе сейчас врежу!

— Это дьявол, Джо. Исчадье ада.

Фарадей схватил приятеля за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул. Гуди сглотнул, подобрал с земли несколько искорёженных кусков металла, ствол от пулемёта, и они побежали к лесу, не оглядываясь по сторонам.

Добравшись до опушки, Робишо обернулся.

— Зачем ты туда смотришь? — Джо споткнулся и рухнул на одно колено, колесо коварно откатилось и грохнулось в паре ярдов от него.

— Очень страшно! — в голосе стрелка звучал восторг. — Я никогда ничего не видел ужаснее! Даже начальник лагеря в бешенстве не был таким отвратительным говнюком, как эта тварь! И ведь кому рассказать, никто не поверит!

— Кому ты расскажешь, Гуди? Кто тебе не поверит?

Робишо вздрогнул и обернулся.

Джо сидел на земле, обхватив голову, и пытался сдержать боль, проступавшую потом на переносице, дёргавшую висок и делавшую глаза непривычно блестящими.

— Я не готов. Я всё время думаю, что они там живы. Рыбу ловят. На баб смотрят. А здесь — ты радуешься, что увидел жуткую скотину, которая тебя сожрёт и не поморщится. Джеку везде хорошо, где он может бормотать чёртовы псалмы. Билли, — Джо прижал жилку на виске пальцем, — твоему Билли на всё насрать, главное — ты рядом. Я подыхаю, Гуди. Просто подыхаю.

Робишо высыпал железки на землю, поправил ремень карабина и сел на корточки рядом с приятелем.

— Здесь нельзя жить, Джо. Посмотри, нам нечем засадить поле. Не из чего разбить сад. Мы, конечно, попробуем есть других тварей, но я уверен, они так же похожи по вкусу на солдатские сапоги, как и те, что мы ели.

Джо хмыкнул и вытер кулаком нос.

— Я их ел, зря ты ухмыляешься, — продолжал Гуди. — Но послушай меня. Мы не гниём в земле, то есть, гниём где-то, но не здесь. Сейчас мы вполне целы. А значит, если здесь с нами случится беда, мы не исчезнем, а окажемся в другом месте. Может, там будет лучше. Может — хуже. Но мы должны надеяться на лучшее.

— Я всегда надеялся, — голос Джо сорвался и стал подозрительно глухим.

Гуди вздохнул, уселся на землю рядом и притянул голову друга себе на плечо.

— Даже если мы тут сдохнем окончательно и бесповоротно, это может означать, что в Канзасе родился новый ты. Есть такая религия, бред полнейший, как я думаю, но не меньшим бредом показалось бы мне наше нынешнее положение ещё пару дней назад.

Джо вздохнул.

— Ненавижу твоего косоглазого. И тебе в морду не вмажешь, и не посидишь вот так, сколько хочется. Хотя Билли отличный парень. И Хорн.

— Боюсь, они уже проснулись. Идём, Джо, идём. А то зверюга, что охотится в долине, посчитает нас неплохой закуской после основного блюда.

Спустя полтора часа и два привала спутники добрались до водопада, где, не доходя до него ярдов двести, их ждали необыкновенно жизнерадостный следопыт и Билли, как всегда безмятежный.

— Не оставляю я Господа в молитвах своих, как и горлинку, птаху Божию! Пока вы ходили за смертью, я нашёл жизнь!

— Жизнь? — Джо усмехнулся. — Табак и виски?

— Господи! Прости этому поганцу невинные прегрешения! Жизнь его уже наказала, отправив сюда!

— С нами, — мрачно кивнул Билли.

— Я нашёл зёрна пшеницы!

Гуди стянул шляпу.

— Много?

— Штук шесть! Но если распороть второй карман, — следопыт гордо похлопал себя по жилетке, — думаю, Спаситель нам ещё чего пошлёт!

— Как твоя рука? — Джо посмотрел на китайца, внимательно разглядывающего их добычу.

— Хорошо. Тут в тростнике рыба плещется, я бы наловил, но Джек попросил не мочить раны хоть пару часов. Время прошло, могу пойти с тобой сейчас.

— Не, я сам. Одному сподручнее.

Гуди снял сюртук, разулся, вытряс из сапог лесной мусор и предложил:

— Я могу попробовать распрямить цилиндр. Если получится, у нас будет кастрюля.

Следопыт поднял восхищённый взгляд к небу:

— Спасибо тебе, Господи, что убил со мной этого прекрасного человека!

— Действительно, — Гуди встал, — исключительное везение.

— А я о чём говорю, мистер Робишо! Везде можно жизнь наладить, была б компания достойных людей! Людей, которых я искренне уважаю.

— А не пидорасов каких, — ухмыльнулся Билли и принялся точить кусок стали, формой более всего подходящий для ножа.

Следопыт осуждающе покачал головой и занялся осмотром драгоценного колеса.

Джо отправился на ловлю рыбы.

При жизни он с рыбалкой неплохо справлялся, да и после кончины навыки его никуда не делись. Несмотря на то, что здешняя вода была не такой, как в местах, где он жил, принцип не поменялся: найти то, что любят обитатели водоёма, заманить их и схватить.

Рыба в аду была похожа на обычную. По большей части. Страшнее, правда, но не настолько, чтобы посчитать её несъедобной. В прибрежной воде водились моллюски, вероятно, также годные в пищу. Джо так увлёкся рыбалкой, что не заметил, сколько времени потратил на своё занятие. Ад перестал казаться ужасающим местом — вода тут была удивительно чистая, с непривычным вкусом, но приятная. Растительность хоть и не радовала разнообразием, тоже производила хорошее впечатление. Было влажно и тепло. Если б не дьявольские исчадия ада, которые то и дело норовили сожрать несчастных умерших, то можно было признать — ад вполне пригоден для жизни. Если только ты хочешь провести жизнь в одиночестве. Если только ты готов к тому, что никому по-настоящему не будешь нужен.

«Вероятно, это и есть самое жестокое наказание, — думал Джо, собирая улов в связанную узлом рубашку, — ты навсегда застрял с теми, кому до тебя дела нет, ты никогда больше ничего не добьёшься, ничего не сделаешь, не изменишь, навсегда останешься с тем, что имеешь, иными словами — ни с чем».

Размышляя, сколько времени им отпущено на том свете, стареют они здесь или нет, и что их ждёт впереди, Джо вернулся на место стоянки.

После спасения от твари на озере они высушили спички, но их осталось совсем немного. Скоро придётся разводить огонь как индейцам, подумал Джо, чиркая спичкой — огонь разгорался медленно, но спустя некоторое время разошёлся в нормальный костёр. В самодельную кастрюлю набрали воды и опустили часть выпотрошенной рыбы.

— Жаль, тут ни соли, ни трав каких, — вздохнул Хорн, помешивающий варево, — я искал что-то знакомое, но всё растущее тут на вкус как водоросли.

— Ты жрал водоросли?

— Чего я только не жрал, мальчик мой, — мечтательно вздохнул Хорн.

— Однажды мы соорудили прекрасный ужин из ящериц, помнишь, Билли? — сказал Робишо.

Билли усмехнулся воспоминаниям и кивнул.

— Нашёл где вспоминать, тут мы только их и будем есть, — Фарадей оглянулся, — может, ещё хочешь?

— Я хочу, — Билли мрачно посмотрел на Фарадея, и тот набычился.

— Другой пищи пока не предвидится, — примирительно сообщил Хорн и понюхал пар, поднимающийся над похлёбкой: — Готово.

Совместная трапеза несколько развеяла раздражение, после обеда было решено вновь разделиться. Билли и Фарадей принялись сооружать тачку на основе колеса от пулемёта, а старый следопыт и стрелок решили отправиться на поиски будущего ночлега.

— Осмотримся тут с Божьей помощью, может, и найдём нам пристанище достойное неподалёку. Водопад — большое благо для нас.

— Это ещё почему?

— Никакая Божья тварь… — Хорн запнулся и поправил себя: — Ни одна тварь, будь то создание Божье или дьявольское, не любит сильный шум.

— Верно-верно, — Джо покивал и взялся за колесо.

Вероятно, день, который начался с находки, должен был продолжиться чем-то столь же полезным, поэтому когда Хорн и Робишо приблизились к водопаду и обнаружили за ним небольшой грот, вход в который прикрывала от остального мира водная завеса, это было воспринято обоими как знак, что они на верном пути.

— Тут же можно спокойно спать, не опасаясь нападения дьяволов!

— Аллилуйя! — Робишо счастливо рассмеялся.

 

После этой удачи жизнь в аду стала казаться не такой удручающей. Сердца вновь собравшихся вместе покойников тешила надежда на то, что в будущем они найдут возможность обзавестись оружием, достаточным, чтобы противостоять самым крупным из местных чудовищ.

— Если дело пойдёт успешно, можно будет продвинуться по этой земле существенно дальше, чем можем позволить себе сейчас, — рассуждал Робишо, пока они переносили в пещеру свои скудные пожитки.

— И найдём город, где живёт Сатана, низвергнем его и станем править адом, — Фарадей толкал перед собой тачку, которую они смастерили с Билли.

— Править адом? Я правильно услышал?

— Ну кто-то же будет должен, когда мы хозяина убьём, — пожал плечами Джо.

Все замолчали, обдумывая сказанное.

Внезапно Гуди почувствовал, что настроение его стремительно портится.

За заботами, посвящёнными обустройству на новом месте, прошла большая часть дня, положение солнца на небосводе указывало на то, что до заката остаётся несколько часов.

Хорн решил отправиться наверх, чтобы нарубить веток и устроить лежанки на полу грота.

— С тобой пойду, — Фарадей поднялся и прихватил нож, который смастерил Билли.

— Хорошая компания — половина успеха, — обрадовался следопыт и полез по камням наверх.

 

Ветви деревьев, похожих на маленькие пальмы, легко отделялись от стволов, их широкие листья, напоминавшие гигантские опахала, были толстыми и прекрасно годились для подстилки. Хорн связывал ветви между собой, а Джо подносил новые.

Вернувшись с очередной охапкой, Фарадей застал Хорна смотрящим в сторону водопада.

— Чем занимаются наши друзья? — небрежно поинтересовался Джо.

— Да плещутся. Не смотри.

Джо хохотнул:

— Ну? Что там? Держись, ещё и не на такое насмотришься, — он вгляделся в водную пелену.

— Думаю я, что и в аду следует жить по закону Божьему, — ворчал Хорн, засовывая тесак в крепление.

— Тогда не завидуй, — ответил Джо, не отрываясь глядевший на происходящее.

Водопад был довольно широк, но не настолько высокий, чтобы падающая вода могла нанести какой-то вред. С того места, откуда смотрел Фарадей, Гуднайт и Билли казались маленькими и ничтожными на фоне адовых кущ и пенящихся водных струй. Они стояли нагишом на камнях, вода падала на небольшое плато, где пенилась, разбиваясь о круглые, зелёные от водорослей валуны, и широкими струями стекала вниз, дальше в озеро. Джо не мог оторвать взгляд от Гуднайта и его китайца. Сам не зная почему, он чувствовал, что хочет столкнуть обоих вниз. Они были вдвоём, стояли рядом, не разделённые даже смертью. Ни черта особенного, конечно, не делали. Ничего такого, что бы могло вызвать возмущение Хорна. Гуднайт наклонил голову вперёд, а Билли мыл ему волосы. Но зрелища более смущающего в жизни, да и после смерти, Фарадей не видел. Хотя развлекался по-разному, а повидал и того больше.

Наверное, дело не в них, решил Фарадей, наверное, дело в том, что Хорн прав.

— Вот, глянь, ничего блядского они не делают, — заверил он Хорна и обернулся.

Но следопыт ушёл, забрав с собой половину веток.

Джо почему-то успокоенно выдохнул и продолжил подглядывать, хотя не желал видеть, чем это всё закончится.

— Наклони голову.

Гуднайт упёрся руками в колени и подставил шею под одну из самых сильных струй. Вода приятно била в напряжённые мышцы, Гуднайт открыл рот и отфыркивался. Билли запустил пальцы ему в волосы и массировал затылок. В обычном мире Гуднайт непременно распрямился бы и, перехватив руки любовника, потянул бы его на себя, прижал бы покрепче, наслаждаясь всем, что подарила ему судьба.

А после отняла. А затем снова подарила. Или, может, это всё иллюзия его умирающей души?

Гуднайт подумал, что они были не мертвы, но и не живы. Застряли в месте, которому нет имени. Там, где условия выживания неизвестны, где сама природа жизни поставлена под вопрос. Что если смерть — такая же форма жизни, просто наоборот? Может, они теперь пойдут от конца к началу и после мучительных лет, проведённых тут, вылезут где-то, каждый из чрева своей очередной матери?

— Господи, что за ересь, — еле слышно прошептал Робишо и застонал от невозможности осознать, что же с ними случилось.

— Давай, — Билли наклонился к самому уху Гуднайта, чтобы тот слышал, — я хочу тебя сейчас.

— Нет, Билли, точно не сейчас, — Гуднайт вышел из-под струи и теперь стоял на небольшом каменном плато.

— Почему нет? — разозлился Билли. — Когда последний раз это было?

— Когда мы оба были живы.

Билли усмехнулся. Гуднайт смотрел на любовника, омываемого водой — красивого и вроде бы действительно живого.

— Ты и сейчас жив, я тоже, — Билли сжал свой член и приподнял его в качестве доказательства.

— Не знаю, не знаю.

— Я всегда говорил, что всё зависит от того, что у тебя в голове. Если я умер, то только у тебя в голове.

— Нет, ни в моём сердце, ни в моей голове этого никогда не случится.

— Тогда в чём дело?

— В том, что я-то точно сдох! — заорал Гуднайт, но прервался и мотнул головой: — Нет, это херня, Билли.

— Точно.

— Херня. Просто я не могу привыкнуть к этому.

— Это Фарадей не может привыкнуть. А ты просто забыл кое-что.

Гуднайт зашёл обратно под водопад и сжал плечо любовника:

— И что же?

— Всё уходит, — Билли говорил громко, перекрикивая шум, вода заливала его глаза, текла по губам, и когда он говорил, брызги летели в разные стороны: — Твоей совы больше нет. Уйдёт и это, впереди будет что-то ещё, обязательно, но колесо никогда не остановится.

— Хорошо, значит, у нас есть время. Пора заканчивать.

Билли пожал плечами и вышел на берег, Гуднайт последовал за ним.

— Вот всем здесь прекрасно, мистер Робишо, но сыро. Сыро и склизко. Как у слизняка в заднице.

— Как я посмотрю, вы с Гуди не только всё жрали, но и везде побывать успели, — лежавший у костра Фарадей покачал головой и ухмыльнулся: — По моему, здесь прекрасно. К тому же, нужно привыкать к неудобствам, если впереди светит адский котёл.

— Скорее бы, — Билли сломал несколько веточек и подкормил маленький костёр на полу пещеры, — желаю видеть чудо своими глазами.

— Ты нехристь! Не увидишь. Вообще, объясни мне, Джек, как Билли попал в нашу компанию?

— Да, — в тусклом свете костерка блеснули зубы Билли, — мне тоже интересно.

— Я толкую Писание в меру своего понимания и в меру своей памяти! А на глупые подначки поганцев вроде тебя и Джо отвечать не желаю! Вот у него спросите! Мистер Робишо человек учёный.

— Я не знаю, что сказать. Совсем запутался.

Гуди сидел чуть поодаль у выхода, опершись на стену пещеры.

— Брось, у тебя шляпа дымится от мыслей, и ты всё ещё ничего не сообразил? Не верю! — Джо улыбнулся и закинул руки за голову: — Интересно, что сейчас Сэм делает?

— Жив ли он? — Хорн скорбно покачал головой.

— Сэм? Жив. И лошадь моя у него, до чего же пройдошливый сукин сын.

— Едет, наверное, по прерии, его стегает дождь, и он думает, что ему плохо, — голос Билли звучал глухо, — он даже не представляет, что плохо это не дождь, а неизвестность, кончится он когда-нибудь или нет.

Некоторое время в пещере было тихо.

Потом Хорн произнёс.

— Уныние это грех. Ну, так было при жизни нашей. Я, правда, всем грехам предавался, но потом каялся, и вот я здесь. То ли я плохо каялся, то ли мы всё-таки в раю.

— Блядь!

— Где? — обрадовался Фарадей. — Гуди, если ты упомянул имя бляди всуе… Гуди?

Хорн вскочил. Билли бросился к любовнику.

Гуди захрипел, раздирая себе шею, и спустя секунду затих. От него медленно уползало похожее на стоножку мохнатое существо.

Хорн поднял ногу и с силой опустил на тварь. Билли тормошил Гуднайта, пытался расстегнуть ворот, но тот смотрел в костёр стеклянными глазами и уже не дышал.

Джо продолжал лежать, будучи не в силах пошевелиться, словно ему перемололи все кости, пытался что-то сказать, но только сипел. Хорн оттащил Билли от трупа, закрыл Гуднайту глаза и тяжело выдохнул.

Билли на мгновение замер у костра, затем снова приблизился к умершему и опустился рядом с ним на колени.

— Ты того, поплачь, парень. Хотя ты вряд ли умеешь. Но говорят, легче будет.

— Мне не будет.

И тут Джо отмер:

— Джек! Что он делает?

Старый следопыт вскинулся, но не успел.

Булавка рассекла горло, и Билли рухнул на труп, заливая любовника своей кровью.

— Он пошёл за ним! Джек, он отправился за ним! Догонять!

— О чём ты говоришь, Джо? Окстись!

— Мы должны спешить! Они уходят! Убей меня, Джек, ну же!

— Грех…

— Грех убивать живых, а мы мертвы!

— Но мы друзья, прости Господи!

— Или я сам сейчас разнесу себе голову, и ты останешься здесь один!

— Побойся Господа, Джо! Мы уже в аду, раз они умерли, то их теперь нет!

— И нас не будет! Мы сойдём с ума! Я сойду с ума! Убей меня! Джек, мы должны пойти за ними!

— Какое пойти? Куда? Это ад, мы ждём Страшного Суда!

— Значит, они тоже, но уже в другом месте!

— Ты несёшь бред! Не убоюсь я смерти…

Джо выхватил кольт.

— У меня три патрона осталось. Прощай, Джек!

— Стой! Самоубийство грешнее грешного!

— Тогда вытащи тесак!

— Не убоюсь я смерти…

Джо огляделся. Он стоял в каменном коридоре, выходившем в зал. Оттуда слышались голоса. Джо встряхнулся и побежал на свет.

Гуднайт орал. Он орал так истошно, что Джо захотелось зажать уши или пристрелить проклятого истерика.

— Никогда, — вопил Гуднайт на застывшего перед ним с покаянно опущенной головой Билли, — никогда не смей убивать себя, если со мной произойдёт беда! Что ты наделал? Там можно было жить! Там была луна! Звери!

— Я видел ящерицу, — несмотря на весь драматизм ситуации, Джо приободрился, — в любом аду есть ящерицы!

— Фарадей! Вы охуели? Вы все идиоты! Это второй круг ада, зачем, зачем вы пошли за мной?!

— Мы друзья, разве нет? Уважаемые мной люди…

За спиной Джо раздались тяжелые шаги.

— Ты мог бы порадоваться, а не орать на нас и Билли, — Фарадей подошёл к друзьям.

Билли безмятежно улыбался, держа Гуди за руку, и не обращал никакого внимания на брызгавшего в бешенстве слюной любовника.

— Как я могу радоваться, когда вы в опасности?! Я слишком мёртв для этого дерьма! И я люблю вас! Как я могу радоваться… Боже, меня окружают одни кретины!

— Думаю, он счастлив, — Билли подмигнул Джо и Хорну, — просто он так выражает своё счастье.

Гуднайт наконец прервался, выдохнул и обвёл пещеру рукой:

— Мы в каком-то аду. Ни деревьев, ни неба, ничего!

— Хорошо, что попали сюда после ужина, правда, Джо? — Джек довольно осмотрелся и вдруг ахнул, глядя Фарадею за спину: — Не смотри! Не смотри туда, Джо! Там твой двойник! Он идёт к нам! Нет ничего хуже, чем встретить двойника! Очень плохая примета! А с ним какой-то опоссум!

— Ты уверен? Нет ничего хуже? — Билли посмотрел на бегущего к ним типа, на Гуди, снова живого, хоть и очень разгневанного, на Джо, пытающегося осознать увиденное и услышанное и расхохотался: — И мне кажется, с ним енот.

Новый ад начинал ему нравиться.


End file.
